Träumen
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Les années ont beau passer, la douleur est toujours là et continue de vivre en Tieria à travers d'oppressants cauchemars. On peut tenter de guérir les blessures du passé, mais elles ne s'effacent pas pour autant. LockonxTieria


Bien le bonjour au peu de clampins qui échouent sur ce fandom; ici Holy'Shrimp qui a vaincu son writer's Block, eh oui! La preuve avec cet OS de 2OOOmots, aha!  
Bon, en avant pour le disclaimer, puisqu'il le faut.

**Source:** Gundam 00. cet OS se situe quelque part pendant la saison 2.  
**Genre: **PoV Tieria, donc plutôt angst.  
**Pairing:** LockonxTieria à titre posthume  
**Note:** ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit d'aussi énorme, alors si c'est parfois un peu confus, je m'en excuse platement!  
**Note II le retour: **je dédie cette fic-ounette à Shû, sans qui (je ne serais pas là ce soir) j'aurais mis des mois pour l'écrire. Merci infiniment Gâteau, grand Luka et bébé Osamu veillent sur toi depuis les étoiles!

* * *

Je fais très souvent ce rêve, ces derniers temps. Celui dans lequel je suis enfermé dans une cage de verre. Je peux voir l'extérieur: il n'y a rien de bien excitant, c'est à peine intéressant, toutefois je désire ardemment m'y rendre. Je ne sais pourquoi et à vrai dire, la raison m'importe peu. Alors je m'avance, mais une invisible barrière me freine; je ne me rends compte de sa présence qu'au moment où je la percute, m'assommant à moitié. Une nouvelle tentative, suivie de beaucoup d'autres tout aussi infructueuses. C'est alors que la perspective d'être enfermé, reclus ainsi pour toujours me parvient; de façon sourde d'abord, puis elle s'insinue de plus en plus loin dans mon crâne, comme des vagues revenant à la charge sans cesse, envahissant graduellement mon esprit sablonneux pour lui transmettre leur poison. Aussi mon cœur accélère-t-il sans que je n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, véhiculant la panique plus rapidement et plus violemment que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Pris au piège et ne sachant que faire, je me débats pour trouver la moindre faille dans ma cage et je prie pour découvrir une brèche, aussi étroite soit-elle, pour fuir cette prison sécuritaire qui m'empoigne et m'étouffe. Puis le temps passe, les grains de sable s'écoulent et me brisent les os. Leur poids m'oppresse, je n'ai plus la force de me débattre et tandis que j'ouvre les yeux, celui que je suis en rêve ferme les siens, impuissant, après un dernier regard vers la cruelle mais si tentante réalité.

Dans ce rêve, je suis un papillon bleu.

Assis sur mon lit, je tente de chasser cette impression insoutenable de mon esprit. Personne ne se rendra compte de rien lors de la réunion, je suis toujours renfermé et silencieux. Personne ne pipera mot si je repousse mon plateau-repas en déclarant que je n'ai pas faim, il m'arrive souvent de sauter des repas. Toi tu aurais vu, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as toujours percé à jour. Quand le doute m'assaillait, tu n'avais besoin que d'un rapide coup d'œil vers mes doigts aux jointures blanchies pour que les mots coulent de ta gorge, résorbant des craintes dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. "_Tu dois apprendre à débusquer tes démons, Tieria, autrement ils finiront par te dévorer de l'intérieur et quand tu t'en apercevras, il sera trop tard._" Mais l'idée même de cette introspection me terrifiait: je n'avais pas le droit de faiblir, j'étais là pour accomplir un devoir. Pour moi, avoir un problème ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: j'étais en train d'échouer, de me laisser divertir. "_Concentre-toi sur ta mission et ta vie ne perdra pas son sens._" Cette phrase, je me la répétais souvent avec l'impression qu'elle m'avait été inculquée longtemps auparavant. Lorsque j'essayais de me souvenir, tout devenait flou autour de moi, comme si j'étais plongé dans l'eau: les sons interféraient avec des images troubles, comme s'il valait mieux que je ne voie rien de trop précis. Alors, comme je n'avais aucune explication valable à donner, je m'étais vu obligé d'abdiquer: pourquoi vivre en s'accrochant à un fantôme ?

Finalement, je n'ai pas changé: je vis encore en me cramponnant à un souvenir que je vois s'affaiblir de jour en jour.

Je fais un nouveau rêve.

La vitre est toujours là. Dos à moi, tu me dis au revoir et la traverses. Je me précipite vers ta silhouette mais quand je tente de refermer mes doigts sur tes épaules, je ne fais que griffer le verre à nouveau. Tu t'éloignes, je murmure ton nom. Un bourdonnement de mauvaise augure m'emplit les oreilles et je murmure plus vite, débitant ce nom si impersonnel avec une rapidité effroyable; mes mains tremblent, mes jambes tremblent et bientôt je me sens crier, crier si fort que ma gorge me fait mal. Mes poings serrés s'abattent sur la paroi lisse et froide pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à toi, sans effet. J'ai beau me rompre les os, nous sommes toujours séparés par une frontière infranchissable que je hais un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Pas question de sablier cette fois, car c'est un décompte morbide qui retentit dans la salle où je me trouve, perçant mon cœur et mes tympans, projetant face à moi l'inéluctabilité de ta mort. Une explosion illumine l'espace et je sais, je devine que même si la fumée se dissipait je n'y retrouverais pas ton regard bienveillant. Je hurle à pleins poumons dans le silence et tombe à genoux; je suis le seul à trouver cela injuste.

Toi, tu te battais à chaque seconde, tu te démenais comme un beau diable pour sauver ta vie et celle des autres, pour rendre le monde plus juste. Même si cette envie d'équité devait inévitablement être accompagnée par des décisions dures à prendre, tant que cela pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux tu n'en avais cure. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'escrimais à ce point; je me contentais d'imaginer que ta conviction était plus forte que la nôtre. Ce jour-là cependant, j'ai pu voir ce que cachait ton sourire insouciant: plus que moi, plus que lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre tu vivais emmuré dans le passé, de funestes images tournoyant sans cesse devant tes yeux. Alors, étaient-ce elles qui te redonnaient la force de vaincre à chaque fois? Etait-ce dans le but de les venger que tu survivais malgré les coups? Je ne saurais dire si ce sentiment qui a percé dans ma poitrine à ce moment-là était de la déception ou si cela m'était égal; toutefois, je ne pouvais nier que ce Leitmotiv, aussi cliché et humain soit-il, t'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années, et rien que ce simple fait me rendait reconnaissant. Je ne puis évoquer cet aspect de ta personnalité sans dessiner un parallèle impitoyable entre vous deux; toi si bon, si déterminé, et lui presque désintéressé, ne faisant jamais d'effort pour s'attirer la sympathie de qui que ce soit. Comment pouvait-il encore oser se présenter devant nous avec ce visage, _ton_ visage, sans ressentir la moindre gêne? Je l'ai longtemps haï sans m'en sentir honteux. Ce n'est plus tant le cas à présent, car je suis conscient qu'il croit en notre objectif autant, si ce n'est plus, que nous qui tentons depuis cinq longues années de mener notre mission à bien. Tout comme toi, il sait nous redonner confiance lorsque nos gestes nous semblent dérisoires, il a la capacité de se réjouir de chaque détail et d'en tirer le meilleur. Je l'envie; je voudrais partager cet aspect de ta personnalité également.

En réalité et malgré ce que j'ai pu souhaiter il y a de cela quelques temps, je suis heureux qu'il ne te ressemble pas. C'aurait été bien trop difficile de ne pas faire l'amalgame, nous aurions tous été tentés de le prendre pour toi au moins une fois. Ca m'est arrivé, par inadvertance. Cette fois-ci, j'avais fait le plus doux rêve qu'il m'ait été donné de faire: le verre devenait eau, le mur devenait grillage; je me faufilais jusque toi, te cherchant dans l'obscurité du brouillard causé par l'explosion en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Alors que le désespoir menaçait de me rendre fou, je discernais ton ombre au loin, masquée par la poussière. Comment décrire la façon dont mon cœur accéléra alors? Mon bonheur était tel que nul ne pourrait ne l'imaginer ni le dépeindre, les larmes embuaient mes yeux sans que je m'en préoccupe, ne prenant qu'à peine le temps de les chasser d'un battement de cil. La peur, la douleur et la joie rassemblées me rendaient confus de la façon la plus agréable qui soit et alors que tu te tournais vers moi avec ton éternel sourire, la conviction que tout irait mieux se faisait définitivement une place au fond de moi. A mon réveil, je ne pouvais faire disparaître le soulagement de mon visage et gratifiais même ton frère d'un sourire. Son air poliment étonné me fit l'effet d'une bombe: la réalité me rappelait à elle avec force et l'atterrissage fut des plus pénibles. Quel idiot j'avais été! Fuir de cette façon était indigne de moi et n'arrangerait rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est, je me souviens parfaitement: tu es mort. Rien que ce mot me dégoûte et je ne puis cacher ma répulsion lorsqu'il est prononcé. Une seule question lui fait écho: comment? Comment se fait-il que tu sois parti? Avec ton œil, avec ton œil tu aurais survécu, j'en suis certain. Tout cela est entièrement de la faute de cet enfoiré qui t'a blessé. Tout ça… C'est de ma faute. Capricieux, égoïste que j'étais, obnubilé par ce que je percevais comme une trahison, c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à perdre cet œil en t'interposant. Tu aurais beau me répéter encore et encore de ne pas m'en vouloir, ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge ne me quittera jamais. Chaque souvenir de toi que je conserve précieusement est parasité par cet arrière-goût tenace de remords qui me prennent à la gorge à la moindre occasion, savourant leur victoire chaque fois que je me vois forcé de serrer les poings pour retenir des larmes.

Tu es mort, et moi je ne le suis pas. Le soldat non plus, le mercenaire non plus. Il est vivant et dispose d'un corps extrêmement fonctionnel. S'il n'avait pas survécu, alors tu serais mort en accomplissant ce pour quoi tu t'accrochais si fort à la vie. Comme c'est ironique; as-tu vécu tout ce temps uniquement dans le but de mourir? Abandonner ta vie pour lui voler la sienne te semblait-il raisonnable? Ce n'est pas mon avis. Même si tu avais réussi, je ne m'en serais pas senti apaisé le moins du monde. A quoi cela t'aurait-il servi, dis-moi? Tes parents seraient revenus, tu penses? Ta sœur aurait rit de nouveau, tu crois? Je sais que tu n'étais pas si naïf, tu n'aspirais qu'à la vengeance; malgré tout, ça me met hors de moi. Tu n'as pas été soulagé de mourir, autrement je ne me sentirais pas si mal maintenant. Du moins, c'est là ce que je veux croire. Mais alors, qu'as-tu imaginé? Vers qui tes dernières pensées se sont-elles dirigées? N'as-tu pas eu peur? Ne t'es-tu pas senti seul, perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace, flottant immobile pendant que tes forces t'abandonnaient? Comme cela a dut être horrible de n'avoir personne à qui se confier en pareil moment… Si je tente d'imaginer ta peine, ma main vient immanquablement se plaquer devant ma bouche pour réprimer mes hauts-de-cœur. C'est une sensation que je ne souhaite expérimenter pour rien au monde.

Dieu ce que j'ai mal de t'avoir laissé là-bas sans pouvoir rien faire, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux! Le pire, le plus drôle, le plus ridicule, c'est que je ne peux qu'imiter tes gestes et ton allure pour avoir l'impression d'aller mieux. Ma détermination flanche, je suis fatigué; j'aimerais tout arrêter parfois. C'est alors que mon regard se pose sur ce garçon et les souvenirs refont surface: tu as cru en lui dès le premier coup d'œil, et maintenant regarde ce qu'il est devenu! Ses épaules droites et fières sont prêtes à porter la terre entière s'il le faut, il est inébranlable. En changeant, en évoluant à la façon d'une planète, il peut rester fidèle à lui-même. Plus que quiconque, il se battra pour cet idéal qui était, je le crois, notre seule et unique similitude à tous. Je ne sais pas vraiment si cela a changé, si nous nous rapprochons réellement on si nous restons des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Pour ma part, j'essaye, je fais des efforts et en viens à voir tous ces gens comme ma famille, suivant l'exemple de cette petite. Chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle souffre tout autant que moi. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais: tout doucement, à notre rythme, nous guérissons tous cette plaie que ton départ a ouverte au plus profond de nous et qui ne se fermera jamais complètement.

Des souvenirs froids, tristes- on peut oublier le passé, mais on ne peut l'effacer.

J'apprendrai.

* * *

  
Hm... Eh bien voilà ce que ça donne. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas fort réjouissant, mais avec Tieria j'ai du mal à imaginer autre chose!  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS et je l'ai écrit avec en fond musical l'artiste Rurutia, "Lost Butterfly" plus particulièrement. Je vais d'ailleurs poser un lien avec la traduction des paroles qui m'ont inspirée, comme ça vous pourrez me tirer des roches en criant que je ne me suis pas foulée! _/sort/_


End file.
